Cilan's Fantasies
by Rainbowderpy44
Summary: Cilan's thoughts on Iris and how he copes with it. Cilan may be a little OOC, but I haven't liked this show until about two months ago. Anyways, this is my first fic, and I'm still not sure how to end this. Rated T for violence that may happen later on in the story. This is obviously Wishfulshipping. My friend thinks I'm an idiot for liking this shipping(That Flamingruby123)...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people of mankind! Well, this is my first fic, and I give special thanks to Flamingruby123 for all of her support to write up a fic and post it. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please R&R for anything. And yes, if you didn't notice, this is a Wishfulshipping(Cilan and Iris) fanfic, if you didn't know that, then you're stupid. Just sayin'! Anyways, hope I don't confuse anyone! Enjoy! Oh, and I apologize if they're a little OOC. Sorry. _

_Disclaimer: People, as you all know, Pokemon obviously doesn't belong to me! Pokemon belongs to the creator(which remains unknowns for me). The plot belongs to me, and only the plot. The creators own the characters_

"Cilan! Stop!" yells a voice. I smile.

"Lets evaluate your request!" I yell. I thought for a moment. "Stopping would allow you to come at me," I start. "although I have the advantage." She looks at me unbelievably.

"Cilan! Get away!" she yells. I look at her and finally give in.

"Fine Iris! You win!" I laugh, getting off of her after I tickled her to death.

"You're mean!" she yells, slapping me upside the head. She was cute when she was angry. I couldn't tell her that. Sadly.

"It happens," I say, brushing this off. She laughs. I look at her with a confused look. "What's so funny?" This question only causes her to laugh more.

"You're so hilarious Cilan!" I smile. She was some girl! Well, she is the girl I'm falling in love with. I almost hate myself for it, but I can't help myself. It just happens. She was like the flavor of an unripe Rawst Berry, sour, but when ripe, it was delicious. I then space out, completely oblivious to what she was saying. I suddenly felt sad. I didn't know why. It then came to mind that I always think about her. It never leaves my mind. I curse myself. She was my friend, the last thing I wanted was to lose her. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Cilan?" I don't acknowledge the questioning voice. I just am so spaced out, I don't even notice the girl in mind. I then felt something fuzzy on my leg. I look down and see Pansage and Axew staring at me. Axew frowned, pointing at Iris. I am so confused by what the dragon Pokemon was trying to tell me. Pansage looks at me desperately. All I knew was they knew something I didn't, and I didn't like that. Axew glared at Pansage and Pansage shrugged his shoulders.

_"Pan?"_ I look at the Pokemon in confusion. They are confusing me!

_"Axew!"_ Axew spat at Pansage. Pansage face-palms. I didn't know how Iris was so oblivious to what was going on around her, but she just was closing her eyes and talking continuously. I smile at her stupidity. I look back down at the two Pokemon. They were still bickering over the subject, the subject he didn't know about. He was so mad that he didn't know what was going on. Then he knew what he was going to do. He was going to tell Iris how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I am again! I am just writing this story because of my awesomeness! Anyways, again, let's give a round of applause to Flamingruby123 for all the work she has put into helping me (Although she hates this shipping). We are like partners. She's my partner! Well, anyways, this is the second chapter of "Cilan's Fantasies", as said on the cover. Please R&R on mistakes or just a compliment. If you favorite me, then you are awesome! This is RainbowD here saying "STAY AWESOME"! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, this shipping would be happening and Cilan would show more often on the show. I'm just boss like that. _

_He was going to tell Iris how he felt. _

Sadly, I was the most nervous I've ever been. I couldn't handle a rejection! I wouldn't take no for an answer! Just kidding, she's a "fair maiden", which I respect. I'm just scared of full-out rejection. I doubt this rejection would ever happen, but might as well try! I looked at her as she kept babbling on about some vine that was fuzzier than the rest. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Iris?" she just ignores me and keeps going. I wasn't really interested in her fuzzy vine! I was gonna die of nervousness at any moment! I grab her shoulders and make her face me. "Iris! Look at me!" I yell. She stops immediately and looks at me in confusion. I don't raise my voice angrily at her a whole lot. This was just a hard time for me. She is shocked, I could feel it.

"C-Cilan?" she gets out. Nervousness erupts through me. It takes every ounce of me to not just pull her into my arms and kiss her right then and there. It was hard, really hard. But I knew she would forever hate me for that. I frown at the thought of her hating me, but put my smile back on my face for her.

"Iris, I have to tell you something!" I say quickly. She looks up at me, as though pushing me to tell her. I tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't got all day Cilan! Hurry up!" she says and hits my arm playfully, making me more

scared to tell her.

"Iris... I..." I couldn't get the words out! She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Go ahead..." she whispers. I then felt a paw on my leg. It was Axew. Axew was shaking his head. I sigh. Axew was right... I couldn't do this...

"Nothing Iris... Never mind..." I say and turn around sadly. I could feel her stare burning into the back of my neck. I knew this wasn't gonna be good. This was gonna start a fight between us. I look down at the ground below us.

"But Cilan-" I cut her off by putting my finger on his lips.

"Stop... I don't even remember what I was going to say," I whisper. She pushes my hand away from her face.

"You so do! You're just making excuses not to tell me!" she yells. I mentally face-palm. This is what I get for falling in love with this fair-maiden. Why are women so difficult? I then looked back to the ground below us. I then have the idea to escape, but she then grabs my hand.

"Cilan! Stop hiding! It's not gonna get you anywhere! Just tell the truth! Just say it!" My head snaps around to face hers. "Just stop making a fool of yourself and say it!" I look at her sadly.

"It's not the time, Iris. I'll tell you later," I whisper, my voice slightly cracking.

"Oh, yeah? When is later, Cilan?! When?! Tomorrow? Next week? In forty years?!" I frown. Poor Iris.

"Iris? Come on! Just listen," I whisper. I grasp her chin and lift it up to face me. I then let go and grab her wrists.

"Cilan?!" she snaps. I kept my grasp steady, not letting go. "Don't touch me!" I kept hold of her. She glared at me. I frowned at her glaring at me.

"Iris! Stop struggling. Trust me," I whisper to her soothingly. She stops moving. She looks up at me, no emotion on her face. Then, anger was shown on her face.

"Why should I trust you?" she asks. I smile warmly at her. In my head, the only thing keeping me from saying it was Axew and Pansage. But, then again, they're not the boss of me.

"Because Iris," I whisper, my face getting closer to hers. "I love you Iris. I love you so much." I close the gap between us. We kissed for one second, but it was all gone when I felt hands on my chest and me being pushed away.

"CILAN?!" she yelled angrily. I frown at her total rejection. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" I frown even more at her words.

"Because I love you Iris. I wouldn't lie to you." I was nervous now. Was this gonna ruin our friendship? A lump forms in my throat. Iris sighs.

"I just... Can't form a relationship right now..." she says almost painfully. This must've been a hard subject for her, I could tell she was on the edge of bursting in tears.

"Why Iris? You could tell me anything," I whisper, grabbing her wrists once more.

She hesitates before saying, "I have a boyfriend."

_That's the end of chapter two. Look carefully at everything Iris does, okay? Her acts are very important in the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome! Man, I've been updating quickly! Well, I love typing stories... Especially on the green-haired connoisseur... but, I am awesome! This chapter might be the most epic because we might meet Iris's boyfriend! I haven't decided yet! Depends on Flamingruby123. She is getting them OC in order. Well, we have an OC comin' up! Cilan's a little assertive in this. Warning: Alcohol and a little under-age drinking mentioned. And maybe a couple of swears may be mentioned(Iris's damn boyfriend). It just seemed to fit him. Sorry if it upsets anybody. :(_

**Diclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, of course. I****_ do _****own Flamingruby123's OC, though. I also own the plot. Pokemon belongs to the creator people. Thanks for our consideration! **

I sat there with my mouth agape. "WHAT?!" Iris backed up slightly. "Why didn't I hear this earlier?!" She shrunk under my gaze, hence I'm taller than her by about a foot. She was so short! Anger ran through me.

"Cilan! I just didn't want anyone to know!" Iris defends herself. Evaluation then came to mind.

"I bet that's why you've been gone so much! I bet that's why you haven't been training like usual! You've been with your boyfriend!" I yell. I then realize she that fair-maiden. Gentlemen don't yell at fair-maidens! But I couldn't help myself.

"Maybe it is! Who are you to tell me off?! Huh?! You gonna make me stop seeing him?! He's _my _boyfriend! Just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean I can't date him!" Cilan knew something was off with her, and he knew it was because of her boyfriend. It was true, she was off lately. She would sometimes hesitate on her speaking. That wasn't Iris. Iris was the loud-mouth of the group, not counting me. She always put her opinion out there, even if she wasn't supposed to. Now it's like she isn't even here anymore.

"No, Iris! He's changed you!" I yell back. She frowns as if I've figured something out that she didn't approve.

"No! I've changed myself! My boyfriend is none of your business!" I glare at the ground. I see Axew's worried face and Pansage's scared one.

"IRIS?!" I scream out. She looks at me curiously. "Who is he?! Where'd you even meet this guy?!" That hurt her. That hurt her a lot. She looked like she didn't want to say anything about this topic.

"FINE!" she yells. I look at her, waiting for her to continue. "His name's Will," she starts. "I met him at a bar-" I cut her off when I heard the word "bar".

"A BAR?! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DRINK!" I yell. I was against drinking, but she was too young to drink!

"Yes, I was at a bar!" she snaps.

"I want to hear the details!" I snap back. She glares before continuing.

"I only had a couple drinks, okay?! Only a margarita or two! I didn't get drunk!" Iris defends herself. I glare back at her.

"Continue."

"Don't push me!" she snaps. I stop glaring and listen. "I met him at the bar and we just became really good friends! He was nice!" He isn't nice if he's at a bar! Protest! "We met again at the same bar and he asked me out! Nothing else to it!"

"Nothing to it?! Iris! You're hiding something from me!" I yell. She looked like she _was _hiding something. "Just tell me!" She frowns.

"I love him Cilan! If you can't at least let me be happy then you would've been a bad boyfriend!" she yells angrily. Her legs flop over the side of the branch we were on. It was a fat branch. I frowned.

"Iris-" she cut me off.

"I'm out of here!" she jumps down and I jump after her, flailing my arms around in the process. She started running, knowing I'd follow her. She ran fast! When I caught up to her I grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. She gasps and tries pushing me off. I try to be as gentle with her as I can, but she just won't stop. A tear then flies down her face. And suddenly, she's crying more than she's ever cried. I frown at her.

"Iris?" I say, confused. She starts struggling even more. "IRIS!" I yell. That stops her struggling, but she continues to cry and whimper while I held her. She grabbed my arms and tried pushing me off. She was strong, but this was a serious situation to me, and I refused to let go. I grasped her tighter. She screamed out in pain, which this time, made me let go of her. She fell to the ground in a weird way. She grabbed her side and glared up at me.

"How could you!" she cries. I kneel down and frown at her.

"Iris?" I then realize those were scared tears, with pain in them. She was hurt! My evaluating time is awesome like that, and can figure out stuff like this! I grabbed her hands and smiled at her warmly. I held both hands in one hand as the other one went towards her waist. I panic look took over her face, but I continued. I went to the the side of her and lifted her shirt up slightly.

"CILAN?!" I continued, again, with what I was doing. And I found the source of the pain. Right in front of me, on her side, was a bruise. A huge bruise, not just a small one. There were a couple of them, actually.

"Iris? What are these?" I ask her, shock still going through me.

"They're... Bruises..." she whispers. I glare at her slightly, but my face softened.

"No! Who did this?!" I whisper angrily. She starts crying again. I soften immediately. "Iris, look," I say soothingly, picking her face up with a hand on her chin. I make her face me. "Was it Will? Did he do this?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He was the only person who'd do that to her. I actually don't know him, but whatever. "Iris...?" She doesn't answer, she didn't want to. Obviously. She started shaking violently, so I grabbed her and brought her into my arms gently. She squeaked before feeling comforted in my arms. "How long, Iris? How long has he been doing this?" She doesn't reply.

"If he figures out... I told you... He'll kill me..." she whispers almost inaudibly. I didn't know if she meant literary or not.

"Iris... Let me face him... I can help you..." I whisper to her soothingly.

"He'll pound you..." she whispers back. I feel offended for a moment, but then remember that Iris likes the tough type. I know what she likes because... Uh...

"Iris! I'm doing it for you! I love you!" I yell, defending myself. She hits my arm.

"He will kick your butt and you will just fail! You can't just-" I put a finger under her lips.

"Do you _want _me to evaluate this?" I ask, knowing she hates my evaluation time. She sighs.

"You're an idiot... But I don't want you to get hurt..." she whispers. I grab her hands and hold them tightly.

"Iris, I can hurt him. I'm not a gym leader for nothing."

"Oh really," says a deep voice behind me. Iris gulps. I look behind me to a muscular man with deep red hair and pale blue eyes. He stood there with his arms crossed angrily. "A scrawny guy like you could beat an absolutely sexy _and _muscular guy like me. You make me laugh shorty!" His insults didn't affect me much, but what he says next made me want to kill him. "An idiot trying to defend a whore! That's hilarious!"

_Can you believe what that guy said?! I mean, poor Iris _and _Cilan! He's a meanie! I almost wanna cry! The next chapter is gonna be violent. Oh, sorry again for the cuss there. It was the only insult I could think of. Peace out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello... Again! I'm awesome! Anyways, there _will _be violence. And I'm not really sure what the ending of this chapter will be like. I'm not even sure what's gonna happen. But my brain never gives up on them stories! I always have stuff to write about! So uh... Yeah..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of them characters. I only own Will. Actually Flamingruby123 does, but still. I own the plot. Just sayin'. The creators own this chiz. **

I can't believe what I just heard. I can't believe he just said that to my face. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I yell angrily. He smiles.

"Nope." He pokes my chest and smirks. "You're pathetic!" I jump up and throw a punch at him. He dodges it by just moving to the side swiftly. Just like a boss would. He then throws a punch at me, and I dodge it identically. He glares at me and throws multiple punches at me. I keep dodging them, but then he kicks me. He kicks me hard. I don't flinch, though, and keep my composure. I look up at him and punch his unexpected oblivious face. He yells out, but recovers quickly.

"You idiot! Insulting Iris like that and thinking you wouldn't get hurt!" I yell angrily, swaying my hips slightly. I stick my hand right on my hips and point toward him. "IT'S EVALUATION TIME!" I see Iris face-palm on the side of my eyes. "You are an idiot! No doubt!" Will throws another punch. It hits me square in the face, making my nose bleed. I can tell Iris was scared like she never has been. If I got injured, he had her all to himself. The idea of that made me want to kill him. _I_ wanted her all to myself. But not like him, I'd have her permission. I evaluate like that. If I love her, I shouldn't hurt her. He is using her. He's using her and then yells at her. And how I hated that so much. I wanted to kill him so bad, but my connoisseur ways stopped me from doing that. I couldn't help myself then. I punched him quickly multiple times for minutes long. After about five minutes of nonstop punching, Cilan stopped and glared at Will.

"What is your problem?! She's just a girl! Why are you defending her?!" Will snaps, trying to get me to his side. I glare at him even more.

"You think I'm an idiot?! You think I'm so insensitive that I will actually take sides with you?!" Cilan frowns.

"Yes. I actually do think you're an idiot," he replies. I start glaring again.

"Why'd you even do that to her anyways?! How cold-hearted are you?!" I snap. He smirks.

"That's easy. She has no way to defend herself. She's the shortest girl I've ever seen for her age," he says like he rehearsed it. I turn toward Iris. He was right, she _was _short for her age, but she was strong. She was very strong. She was the wild child. Enough said. I should actually evaluate that later. Anyway, I was ready to fight for her. So far I gave this guy a supposedly broken nose, sprained wrist, and a bad-looking face. I smirk.

"She is strong!" I defend. He laughs.

"That's funny, because as I recall, you saw the bruise on her side? If she was strong enough to fight me, why didn't she?" he asks, smirking at Iris behind me.

"Because she was scared!" I yelled angrily. "She was scared of you!" He laughed once again.

"I kinda thought that was the point," he whispered, winking at Iris. I glared. He leaned coolly against a tree.

"You don't faze me."

"Who said I was trying to?"

"I don't need you to tell me, I already knew."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes," I whisper. He glares at me. "And I know what I'm doing." I then start punching him again. After a couple minutes his hands go up.

"Fine!" he yells out. I look at him as though telling him to continue."What do you want me to do?" He then starts coughing out blood.

"I want you to apologize! Apologize for everything you did to her!" He gulps. He wipes blood off of his face and looks at Iris. He grabs her hands and smiles innocently at her.

"Iris... I love you..." he whispers. Iris doesn't move, she just stands there. Why isn't she pushing him off? Is she that scared?

"Iris...?" I whisper, worried of his hands being on _or _near her. I became angry at his contact.

"I will never do it again, Iris. Please, stay with me?" I gasp. What the heck?! He was... He was... No! He couldn't do that! I grab Will and throw him behind me. Iris was shaking at his touches, and it was obvious she was frightened. This was nothing like Iris, and I didn't like it at all. I punch him in the face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yell. This was nothing like me, either. I was assertive. Assertive Cilan.

"I-I'm... Sorry Iris... So sorry..." Will whispers. I push him over and watch him fall to the ground happily. I wrap Iris up in my arms.

"Cilan?" I smile at Iris's voice. Her voice cracked.

"Yes Iris?"

"You're right," she whispers.

"Right about what? I ask. She smiles warmly at me.

"I do love you."

_Yeah. True story, bro. This was so epic. Just epic. Who else just loves assertive Cilan? I actually love his soft-side better, but whatever. His assertive side is hot! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back! I hope that's a good thing! Well, back to the point! I think this chapter is gonna be pure romance I believe. If it isn't, then I dunno! If it's not this chapter, then it's the next! If it's not that then, then the one after that! Anyways, there will probably not be anymore assertive Cilan. Sadly... But, there's gonna be more fluff! I love fluff! It's so fluffy! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I own Will(a.k.a. Flamingruby123 does) and the plot! The creators own this awesome show!**

I am first shocked by her words. What? Did she just say she loved me? Oh... My... God...

"Cilan?" her voice cracks once again. "I'm _so _sorry about Will..." she whispers. I smile at her.

"Iris, don't be sorry. I love you not because you're perfect, but because you're my everything," I whisper in her ear. She smirks. She then pulls away from me.

"This isn't right..." she says. Her voice was even more cracked now. I looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. She doesn't answer, but just stands there. "Iris? Answer me. Please," I whisper softly. She looks up at me.

"I'm saying that I'm just some childish orphan that got beat up by her boyfriend and you are a gym leader _and _a connoisseur!" she cries. I wrap her in my arms.

"That has nothing to do with our relationship, Iris! I love you for you, not your looks or past!" She frowns.

"Stop faking Cilan!" she snaps. I wasn't faking at all! She just can't accept it! She pushed me away and flopped on the ground almost dramatically. I followed her to the ground. I love her! What could I do to prove that to her? I went against my fancy connoisseur ways for her and beat up Will. I couldn't take it! I would not be called a fake! This isn't what I want! I grabbed her waist and brought her as close as she can get and put my lips on hers all in one swift move. She didn't move at all, just allowing me to kiss her. I wanted to tell her don't be scared, I knew she was. I deepened the kiss, trying to make her give in to it. If she didn't give in, then I don't know what I would do. I wasn't gonna go any further than this for Iris's sake. I didn't want to scare the poor girl! Finally, after awhile, she gave in and kissed back. I couldn't help but smirk. This was _way _too good to be true. This was all I ever wanted, and I couldn't be any happier. There goes me breaking the connoisseur way again. I wasn't being too gentlemanly, kissing her against her will and all. She'll get over it. In fact, I think she already has. She started playing with me hair. Her hands were delicate playing with my hair, like if she'd tug too hard, I would get angry. I think my assertive side kind scared her. To tell the truth, it scared me too. Sooner or later, breathing became an issue. We pulled apart as she looked at me with a blank stare, panting. I stared into her eyes, hers not returning my gaze.

"I love you, Iris. I've always have," I whisper. She looks up and smiles.

"I love you, too, Cilan." she whispers back.

_Hi! Well, I don't know how much I can add on to this story. I think I'm gonna make two more chapters and then I'm gonna make another story. Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yup. They just kinda've had this make-out session(just kidding. Cilan just did a dirty trick. Sound familiar Flamingruby123?) Lolz. Anyways, who else thinks this story is chill? I'm liking how this story is turning out. Me and my partner(Flamingruby123. Yes, I claimed her as my partner) agreed that the last chapter was the best. It was when Cilan got some balls and actually kissed Iris. Wow, I'm not even sure what to say. I'm not sure what to put in this chapter yet, but it's probably gonna gonna be some time later. Hehe... Iris is totally pushing her luck in this chapter..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any shape, way, or form. I just fail like that. I ****_do _****own the plot and the name of this story. So no one take my name. I'm watching you. *cough* Flamingruby123 *cough***

**One Month Later... In Iris's POV(Point Of View) **

I woke up with a start, letting out a scream. This happens almost every morning, and it still frightens me. This dream repeating all over again. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Iris?" said a deep voice behind me. I turned around, excitement flying through me. I always felt safe again when I woke up to him.

"Cilan... It was worse than ever..." I whisper back. He raps his arms around me.

"Iris, he's gone, okay? He won't hurt you anymore," he whispers back. I smile. I loved how he'd do anything for me. I'd do the same for him. I was falling hard for him every second, especially when his arms were rapped around me. I knew he felt the same. Our second kiss I still remembered on the back of my head. I enjoyed it. A lot. I remember trying so hard to ignore it, but I lost it.

"I know he's gone, but I can't help being insecure," I reply. He smiles warmly.

"Iris, I'm for you. Remember the time when Ash walked in on us? I was there for you!" he laughed a little. I remember that, also. Ash walked in on us making out, and man, was he shocked. He didn't know we were dating at the time. He is such a little kid! I remember laughing at his little kid-ness. Hehe. Cilan hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. I giggle.

"Yes, I remember. But that time was pleasure, not protection," I whisper back. He giggles. He looks so cute when he giggles. I grab the colour and pull him in toward me. "You're a pain," I whisper in his face.

"I am a lovely one," he whispered as a reply. He smirks. I smirk back.

"Prove it," I whisper back. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back almost immediately. I put my hands in his hair. His hair was always so fluffy. His hair was fluffiness. Pure fluffiness. His hands are on my hips. I giggle. He was an amazing boyfriend, and I don't know where I'd be without him. He parted from me and smirked.

"Is that enough for you?" he asks.

"No." I had to admit, it was. I was teasing.

"Oh really? What does my fair maiden want, then?" he asks ever-so-gently. I smirk.

"I think you know what I want," I whisper sneakily as I poke his nose. He leans back in and kisses me. I push him away.

"I want an apple! You're such a pain." I laugh. He fell for my little trick. Hehe.

"Can I kiss you anyways?" he asks. My heart rate increases rapidly at the question. I smirk.

"Why? Do you want to kiss me?" I tease. He frowns, playing along.

"Yes, I beg of you. Please?" he begs, his bottom lips curved up cutely. I couldn't help to thunk the most adorable thing was in front of me at that very moment.

"What do I get?" I ask him, pushing my luck as much as I can. He then gives off a smirk.

"Pleasure. A lot of pleasure." I loved the way he said that. I just loved it.

"What kind of pleasure?" I ask. I can tell he was losing his patients. He then cups my cheeks, shocking me, and pulls me in for yet another kiss. I smirk. I did kinda want an apple, though. He pulled away.

"You're an naughty girl, Iris." I smirk at his comment.

"That's the point."

_Cilan's so cheesy! Hehe. This chapter was just fluff. Iris teased him so much. Bad Iris. Wait, I made her do that. Does that mean I'm the naughty one? You bet! Please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Listen! This is important! This will be my last chapter! Sorry! But I'm gonna be writing another story soon! I just have to think of one! Once again, very special thanks to Flamingruby123 for her support! Thank you! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Wishfulshipping everywhere! I own the plot, though! Yay me!**

**Iris's POV**

I was so happy for myself. My nightmares have subsided ever since I slept in Cilan's arms. I love him to no end. One day I hope we get married and have kids. I want to love him forever. I want me to be forever in his arms. And forever shall. Right now I was having dinner with him and his brothers Chili and Cress.

"She's hot, bro! How'd you get her?" the red-head Chili asks Cilan. I blush immediately. I was sexy, no doubt. Cilan warned me about Chili and his perverted ways. Cilan put his arm around my shoulder.

"Chili, you couldn't get a girl this amazing even if you paid her," Cilan replied. Chili flipped Cilan off and slumped in his seat. Cress hit him upside the head.

"There is a mistress in the room!" Cress yelled angrily. I blushed once again. Cress was the second most sexiest of the brothers in my opinion. I hated hot-heads like Chili. I despised him. Cilan said I didn't have to go tonight, but I insisted. And like always, I won. Chili glared at Cress and sighed. "Act like a good boy," Cress teased. Chili grunted.

"Fine." He looked toward me and winked. I moved closer to Cilan and looked up at him. I was about to piss Chili off. I leaned up and kissed Cilan. Cilan was first taken aback. He then got into it, earning a groan from Chili. I smirked. We parted as I smirked at Chili.

"Man, she's a good kisser, too!" Chili complained. Cilan and I laugh. He points at me. "We should hang some time." He winks once again. I mentally face-palm. Cilan glares at Chili.

"I don't think that ever gonna happen nimrod," I reply. He slumped back into his chair. I heard him whisper a couple cusses under his breath, but I ignored him. Cress just sat there and looked at Chili, puzzled.

"Don't mind him, Iris. He just a pervert," says Cress. I smirk.

"I think I kinda figured that out. He's trying to hit on his brother's girlfriend," I reply, glaring at Chili. He smirks.

"It happens." I snuggle into Cilan as protection. I love him so much.

"I love you Cilan," I whisper, making sure Chili could hear.

"I love you too, Iris," he whispers back, copying my actions.

"She's even a good snuggler! Why does my life come down to this!" yells Chili. Cilan got up, walked over to Chili, and slapped him upside the head.

"You're _such _a little kid!" I yell. Chili smirks.

"If you want me to be a little kid-" Cilan stops him.

"She's my girlfriend you-" Cilan throws him to the ground as they start fighting each other for me. My life is awesome. When Cress finally got up and separated the two, Cilan came over to me and brought me into his arms. I would only accept on guy in my lifetime, and that guy was holding me in his arms right now.

THE END_

So... How was it? I thought putting in perverted Chili was an amazing idea! Please R&R!


End file.
